


Trust Me

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Brother/Sister Incest, Coming In Pants, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Frottage, Guilt, Little Brother Sam, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna didn't know any better until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> If F/M underage incest isn't your thing do not proceed. Warning fucked up kinks ahead.

She knows it's wrong. Sammy's so young and doesn't know what he's doing, but they've just always done it. It started when Sam was just a baby, saying to her father, “Maybe I should feed him like Mom dad,” receiving a quick and loud, “ _No_.” When she'd asked why, saying how it always calmed him before, he'd just said, “Because,” ending it at that. It wasn't till he was older, a young boy compared to her budding tween years, that she'd remembered and tried. She felt like this had to be a secret. That had to mean it was wrong, but by the second week of John being gone Sam was losing it, tears streaking his face, asking where Dad was. She told him to lay down with her, that she'd make it all better. Sam wiped at his eyes and gave a small nod, curiosity already filling his young eyes.  


Sam crawled right up draping a hand over her stomach and resting his head right on her small chest. Sammy wiggled, his head brushing against her, and she knew how to help, to calm him just like Mom did. “Sammy, come here,” she said softly. He lift his head, eyes confused, and she pulled on her top, it holding down itself with the small weight of her breast on top of it. She was almost scared at his wide eyes, but she had already gone too far to back down, she thought. In her young mind she was confident this would help. “Mom used to do this when you were a baby. It'll help,” she reasoned. His little eyes hardened, a determined look on his face. “'M not a baby,” he said sternly. A soft smile past her and she said without thought, “I know. Just trust me.” Sam hesitated and her small nipple softened. He watched her as she brought a cold finger to circle it, hardening again when she rubbed over it. Sam's eyes sparkled with interest, the same look he'd get going into a large library, so many books filled with something new. He jumped to her quick, too quick to react till his little lips latched to her.  


Her finger rested in his mouth, blocking off full suction. His hot breathe was on her, his mouth sucking the tip of her finger. Something coiled deep in her stomach when she pulled her finger away, brushing his bottom lip slowly. She gasped at the flat of his tongue resting on the hard tip. A loud inhale from Sam's nose and he was sucking almost instinctively, tongue fluttering over it and away with each pulse. Her knees pushed together without her thinking to do it, a hand in Sam's hair pressing him into her. Sam's little hand grabbed at her waist, the other bent between them. She watched his eyes shut slow and her legs eased flat on the bed again, something in her feeling successful. She knew she was right, she had thought before Sam pushed his little waist flush to her hip. His breathing attempted to steady and his body relaxed.  


“That's it Sammy,” she eased him, hands massaging his scalp, as his breathing got deeper, slower. A small thrust of Sam's hips and she had to twist her head to investigate, something nudging at her hip. With a second thrust and a foreign throbbing from her lower body, she knew she was wrong, oh so wrong. It was too late, but she knows now why Dad's tone was the way it was. Sammy hummed and sucked harder, seeking for what wasn't going to come and Deanna bit at her lip. Sam grasped her top into his fist, bucking onto her hip again through his little shorts. She wasn't so sure at that point if he was awake or still falling into deep sleep. She never felt this before, didn't know she could feel this. Her little brother became erratic with his clumsy thrusts. She had a stronger urge than anything she ever felt to touch where she'd never thought twice about. A squeak came from Sam followed by a relentless suction causing her small back to lift from the bed, her hand holding Sam to her for dear life. Warmth spread over her hip. Wetness reached where her hipbone peaked out and she crossed her legs. She pulled her hips away from Sam and squeezed her legs together tightly and rhythmically. He sucked on her till she felt she was up to the edge of a cliff. Closer and closer then falling, passing clouds down to a new world with the old forever lost after stepping over this boundary. Her hips crashed back down and Sam stirred with her, an uncomfortable wetness on her hip and in her underwear. “De?” he murmured, hot air of it against her raw nipple, shakes coming from her. Sam moved his tongue against it and she pulled his hair. He let out a pained whine as he parted with the small bud, confusion furrowing in his brow and tinges of pain on his scalp.  


She apologized immediately with slow pushes through his hair. “Sammy, it's too much,” she huffed, an unusual hoarseness to her voice. “What was that De?” Sam asked sleepiness slowing his words. Deanna smoothed his hair, pushing his bangs from his sweaty forehead, willingly leaving a kiss there. She shook her head, eyes burning at oncoming tears she didn't think she was strong enough to stop. “I don't know, Sam, but it's gonna be okay,” she lied, trying to reassure herself. Sam pushed against her, ignoring the tenseness of her body and the wetness on her hip. He hummed out, “You're right De. I do feel better.” Deanna's stomach twisted up. She felt sick, but she just hummed with Sammy, rocking slightly with her arms wrapped around him, hiding the fall of tears in his hair. She was the worst big sister ever, she thought.


End file.
